La Apuesta
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: Resumen: Natsu perdió una apuesta contra erza, por lo cual será su sirviente durante todo el día, y erza no dejara escapar esta oportunidad única para poder seducirlo y quizás obtener algo más
1. Chapter 1

La Apuesta

 **Resumen** : Natsu perdió una apuesta contra erza, por lo cual será su sirviente durante todo el día, y erza no dejara escapar esta oportunidad única para poder seducirlo y quizás obtener algo más.

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail, todos los personajes son propiedad y de la autoría de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Advertencia: Clasificación M por obvias razones, contiene contenido sexual muy detallado y fuerte.**

La cosa fue así, erza y natsu habían tenido un duelo para decidir quién era el más fuerte de los dos, erza en un comienzo había rechazado el desafío pero después de meditarlo un rato se le ocurrió una idea.

La idea que erza tuvo fue una apuesta, no sonaba mal pero erza tenía otro motivo oculto, desde hace mucho tiempo erza se sentía atraída por natsu, natsu no sospechaba nada pero si reaccionaba a situaciones como por ejemplo, ducharse juntos, ir a las aguas termales o cuando erza estaba con ropa muy sexi.

 **Erza** : una apuesta… puedo sacar buen provecho de ello *sonríe levemente*

Al día siguiente erza busco a natsu para decirle que aceptaba su reto con una condición, la cual era que el perdedor haría todo lo que el otro quisiera y cuando dijo todo… en realidad era todo.

La batalla se libró a las afueras de magnolia y fue muy reñida y de magnitudes bíblicas, ninguno de los dos se contuvo y pelearon hasta el final. Natsu desplego todas sus fuerzas de dragonsalyer y hasta uso su recién adquirida habilidad de flamas de godslayer.

Pero la batalla finalizo y la vencedora fue erza, quedo muy maltrecha y natsu quedo hecho trizas. Erza camino donde estaba natsu, estaba en un cráter y lo miro desde arriba con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Erza** : *camina cojeando hasta donde natsu* ¡HEY NATSU, PARECE QUE GANE, UNA APUESTA ES UNA APUESTA, TE ESPERO MAÑANA EN MI CASA!

Natsu a como pudo se levantó y miro hacia donde erza estaba

 **Natsu** : tch, ¡ya lo sé, llegare mañana!

Erza se retiró del campo de batalla, maltrecha pero muy feliz de ver que logro su objetivo

 **Erza** : "haz crecido mucho como mago, como esperaba de ti, ahora no me decepciones como hombre natsu"

 **LA DIA SIGUIENTE**

Al día siguiente natsu llego a casa de erza, era un edificio de por lo menos dos pisos así como la de lucy, quedaba en la ciudad no muy legos de fairy tail. Natsu toco la puerta y erza le dijo que entrara.

Después de la batalla de ayer ambos fueron atendidos por Wendy que los curo satisfactoriamente pero aun así natsu estaba algo adolorido.

 **Natsu** : oe erza ¿dónde estás? *camina hacia hacia la sala*

 **Erza** : aquí arriba

Erza estaba bajando las escaleras del segundo piso, estaba usando solo su ropa interior negra y un camisolín corto hasta el ombligo de color blanco, parecía que erza se había levantado apenas.

 **Natsu** : ¡WHA! E-erza ponte algo *se tapa los ojos*

 **Erza** : ¿eh? Vamos natsu no creo que algo así te ponga nervioso, además no es la primera vez que me ves en ropas menores.

 **Natsu** : pero…

 **Erza** : pero nada, actúa como un hombre

 **Natsu** : "ahora suena como elfman" *tic en la cara*

Erza le dijo a natsu que subiera con ella a su habitación, como era de esperarse natsu obedeció, natsu subió con ella pero cada escalón que subían natsu podía ver el muy bien formado culo de erza, por más que tratara de ignorarlo no podía.

Llegaron al cuarto de erza, ella tomo una toalla de su armario y procedió a darle sus órdenes a natsu.

 **Erza** : escucha natsu, lo que debes hacer es muy simple, por el día de hoy harás todo lo que te diga, fue parte de la apuesta y lo jurates por fairy tail, y sabes que eso es lo más sagrado que hay *le habla con voz seria*

 **Natsu** : *habla con los cachetes inflados* ya lo sé, en serio no espere que fueras a ganar y eso que fui con todo.

 **Erza** : *sonríe levemente* uhum así son las cosas ahora solo tienes que aceptarlo. Bueno ahora que lo entiendes desnúdate.

 **Natsu** : hai, hai…. Espera ¿keh? *se ruboriza*

Erza se quitó el camisolín quedando solo con su ropa interior puesta, y su muy bien formado busto al aire, miro con gracia a natsu quien parecía no haber procesado la información.

 **Erza** : ¿eres sordo o qué?

 **Natsu** : ¡si te oí pero ni de broma me desnudare frente a ti!

 **Erza** : *poder mágico empieza a emanar de ella* natsuuu, no me obliguesssss

 **Natsu** : ya, ya, ya, comprendí… como… como ordenes *se quita la bufanda*

Natsu accedió mientras erza lo miraba con lujuria, primero se quitó su bufanda, su camisa, se quitó su short hasta quedar solo con su bóxer gris. Erza miraba detalladamente la figura varonil de natsu, músculos dignos de un dragonslayer, brazos torneados, abdomen marcado y firme, piernas fuertes ademas de una espalda ancha.

 **Erza** : "joder que de estas no sales virgen natsu" ¡bien! Acompáñame a la ducha, quiero que me ayudes a bañarme ¿ok?

 **Natsu** : *se sonroja terriblemente* que remedio… lo hare.

 **Erza** : _good boy_ *le da un guiño*

Ambos entraron al baño, había una bañera a la derecha y una ducha a la izquierda, era un baño grande, de frente estaba el retrete y el lavamanos, erza cerro la puerta y coloco la toalla cerca de la bañera y ella se sentó en el borde.

 **Erza** : sabes algo natsu, estoy algo cansada por lo de ayer, por eso… *pasa su dedo índice sobre sus labios* ¿Qué tal si me quitas la ropa interior?

 **Natsu** : *traga en seco* ¿que? Digo, no es que me moleste hacerlo erza pero…

 **Erza** : ¿pero? *alza una ceja*

 **Natsu** : ¿segura que puedo? ¿No te molesta?

 **Erza** : hazlo, tienes mi permiso.

Natsu procedio, se arrodillo frente a erza mientras ella abria sus piernas, natsu puso sus manos cerca de la cintura de erza, tomo los extremos de su ropa interior y comenzó a jalarla pero erza interrumpió.

 **Erza** : espera natsu *sonrojada*

 **Natsu** : *se sobresalta un poco* ¡GOMENASAI!

 **Erza** : quítamelas… lentamente.

 **Natsu** : … umm... comprendo…

Natsu deslizo suavemente la pantaleta negra de erza, lentamente desde su cintura hasta sus muslos, natsu no perdia detalle, sus hormonas lo estaban matando, eso y sobretodo esa escencia femenina que despedia erza desde su intimidad, el no perdia detalle alguno. Siguió deslizando hasta ver los labios vaginales de erza, estaba mojada, se miraban suaves y con un tono rojizo.

 **Natsu** : "por los dioses... esto es… la intimidad de una mujer"

 **Erza** : *jadeando un poco* "demonios a este paso ya debio ver que me moje"

Pero nadie dijo nada, natsu siguió hasta las rodillas, después hasta los tobillos de ella, cuando erza se percato saco sus pies y finalmente natsu pudo quitarle su pantsu a erza.

 **Erza** : si quieres puedes ponértelas ufufuf *se da media vuelta y se sumerge en la bañera*

Natsu se sonrrojo y las tiro al piso estaba muy cachondo y sabia claramente que erza lo hacia a propósito. Erza remojo su cuerpo, su cabello en el agua tibia y preparo su siguiente orden para su lindo sirviente.

 **Erza** : natsu quítate el bóxer y entra conmigo.

 **Natsu** : ¡¿aaahhh?!

 **Erza** : ¿debo repetirlo? *venita inflamada*

No había necesidad de repetirlo, natsu procedio de mala gana, se quito su bóxer y erza quedo asombrada al ver el dragon que natsu tenia guardado, miro una erecccion a la mitad, natsu se metio rápidamente a la bañera según el para que no lo viera erza, quedando ambos cara a cara.

 **Natsu** : ¿ahora que quieres? *tono de voz algo enojado* "se esta burlando de mi, esa erza"

Erza tomo una esponja con jabon y se la dio a natsu

 **Erza** : quiero que me limpies mis senos, enjuagalos bien *tocando sus pechos*

 **Natsu** : ¡erza! ¿Que pretendes? Se que te estas burlando de mi, asi que ya parale.

 **Erza** : ¡URUSAI! No recuerdo haberte dado permiso de hablar, además aceptastes la apuesta y te derrote justamente, asi que cumple con tu palabra natsu

Natsu escucho lo que erza dijo y asintió con su cabeza pero…

 **Natsu** : no me hago responsable por lo que suceda *toma la esponja y se pone frente a erza*

 **Erza** : "justo en el blanco" ¿y que es eso que puedes hacer? *risa provocadora*

La risa provocadoras de erza hizo que natsu actuara, se puso de rodillas en la bañera y comenzó a tocar los pechos de erza, no los estaba limpiando, el los estaba manoseando, los estrujaba los movia de adentro hacia afuera, oprimiéndolos ocasionalmente.

 **Erza** : no… ah… que… no natsu… me estas lastimando *gime en voz baja*

 **Natsu** : solo estoy dándole tratamiento especial a mi maestra *rie malignamente*

Dicho ellos natsu apretó los pezones de erza, provocando que ella diera un gemido, sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración acelero terriblemente.

 **Erza** : ¡hya! Mis.. Pezones... ¡Natsu espera!

Natsu no se detuvo, en vez de ello más bien saco a erza de la bañera al estilo de recién casada, erza no pudo reaccionar y rápidamente ambos salieron del baño para dirigirse al cuarto y natsu tiro a erza sobre la cama.

Natsu se tiro sobre erza muy acelerado, su mirada era de lujuria y estaba con la cara roja pero erza se las ingenio y puso a natsu boca ariba y ella sobre el, luego lo tomo por ambas manos y las puso en el respladar de la cama.

 **Erza** : ¡EX-QUIP!

Magia emano de las manos de erza y las manos de natsu quedaron atadas con unas cuerdas negras quedando inmóvil mientras erza estaba con su cabello desordenado y respiraba agitadamente mientras estaba sentada prácticamente sobre natsu.

 **Natsu** :… ¡ERZA! SUELTAME

 **Erza** : nunca pense que reaccionaras asi… eres un chico malo…

Erza movio su trasero sobre la hombria de natsu rozandolo, restregaba sus labios vaginales contra el tronco de natsu y su cabeza, erza estaba muy humeda y dejo la verga de natsu mas dura que antes.

 **Natsu** : yamero… no hagas eso… si sigues así te juro que… *respiración entrecortada*

Pero fue interrumpido por un salvaje y fuerte beso de erza, lo tomo por la cara y lo beso endemoniadamente, ambos estaban calientes con la cara roja, natsu no puso resistencia y tambien correspondio a erza. Ella le mordia los labios y se los jalaba, natsu le metia la lengua a erza en su boca y viceversa hasta que se tuvieron que detener para poder recobrar el aire.

 **Natsu** : ¿asi que este… este era tu plan? *jadeando*

Erza bajo hasta la cintura de natsu, le agarro la verga con fuerza y empezó a masturbarlo.

 **Erza** : asi es, y sabes que cuando quiero algo no me detengo hasta obtenerlo *le aprieta la cabeza del pene*

 **Natsu** : ¡guh!

Finalizada la frase erza tomo sus enormes senos y puso la verga de natsu en medio para darle un masaje de arriba abajo, erza escupio algo de saliva para lubricarlos y aumento mas el movimiento.

 **Natsu** : … erza, si sigues así voy… ¡uhg! voy a eyacular.

Al escuchar eso erza aumento la velocidad pero esta vez le besaba el glande y pasaba su lengua sobre este, después se metió la verga de natsu a la mitad y despues se detuvo.

 **Erza** : tu pene es tan grande… y caliente… me gusta tenerlo en medio de mi senos *lo mira con lujuria*

Inmediatamente erza se dio media vuelta quedando ambos en un 69. Erza desactivo las cuerdas que sostenian a natsu, puso su trasero en la cara de natsu mientras sostenia su pene con sus manos.

 **Erza** : haz sido un buen sirviente, te dejare provar de mi dulce nectar de fresas ¡Ah!-

Fue interrumpida por natsu quien le dio tremenda nalgada y abrio mas sus labios vaginales con sus dedos mientras miro a erza con malicia.

 **Natsu** : hora de la venganza… ¡Ittadakimaus!

Natsu empezó a devorar la intimidad de la chica de cabello rojo con lujuria y locura, lamia y pasaba su lengua frenéticamente, con sus dedos abría sus labios e introdujo su lengua, y ocasionalmente metía un dedo dentro de erza logrando que se mojara más y más.

Por su parte erza gemía más y más a tal punto de quedar casi inconsciente por el excesivo placer pero en vez de ello…

 **Erza** : AH… SI, MAS… SIGUE ASI NATSU… YO TAMBIEN TE COMPLACERE *se mete la verga de golpe en la boca*

Erza comenzó a mamar con insistencia la hombría de natsu, hasta el fondo luego la sacaba lentamente mientras la envolvía con su lengua y le daba chupetones, haciendo que el sintiera escalofríos de placer. Finalmente natsu cambio de posición, se puso cara a cara con erza quedando sobre ella y la miro, esos ojos de deseo, esos ojos de lujuria que solo titania poseía.

 **Erza** : *jadeando* no me digas… acaso ya… ¿no puedes seguir?

 **Natsu** : no eh dicho tal cosa… apenas… estoy calentando *la besa*

Natsu la beso, intercambiaron saliva, mordiscos, natsu bajo y lamio el cuello de erza, le dio un chupetón provocando que ella diera un gemido, después natsu lamio los pechos de la chica pelirroja, tomaba sus pezones y los succionaba con locura.

 **Erza** : ¡HYA! … se… se siente… tan bien… ¡K-kimochii!

 **Natsu** : erza, tienes unos pechos enormes, me fascinan *muerde su pezón izquierdo* podría chuparlos todo el día… ah… ah

 **Erza** : ah… ugh… natsu… si tanto los deseas… ahora puedes tenerlos cuando… cuando d-desees.

En ese instante natsu se detuvo abrió las piernas de erza y se puso entre ellas con su brava erección, parecía como si fuese a estallar.

 **Natsu** : erza, quiero meterte todo esto… no soportare más… debes tomar responsabilidad.

 **Erza** : *se quita los mechones de cabello en su cara y lo mira con lujuria* natsu… que bien sirviente has sido… *abre con sus dedos su labios exteriores* ahora… como orden final, quiero que me cojas y me llenes con todo tu esperma de dragón ¡ahora!

 **Natsu** : *introduce la punta de su pene dentro de erza* je con todo gusto ama.

Así procedió natsu metió toda su hombría directamente contra erza hasta llegar al tope de su útero, las paredes de erza apretaban la verga de natsu con tanta fuerza que lo hicieron bramar, erza llego a tal clímax que puso cara de ahegao.

Natsu empezó a embestir a erza una y otra vez con fuerza increíble, el sonido de ambos cuerpos se oía por todo el cuarto, el chillar de la cama de erza, los gemidos de ambos en una sinfonía de lujuria y perversión, finalmente erza había obtenido lo que tanto anhelaba.

 **Natsu** : increíble erza… eres tan increíble, estas apretando mi verga con fuerza… que casi duele. Ugh… ah *jadea mientras sigue follando a erza*

 **Erza** : más natsu… no pares… dame todo lo que tienes AH… AH… NATSU… *araña su espalda*

 **Natsu** : *aprieta los senos de erza con fuerza* mas… erza… quiero más… estoy a punto de llegar.

Natsu aumento la potencia de sus embestidas, erza con sus piernas apretó a natsu para sentirlo más, él se inclinó a tal punto de estar cara a cara con erza ambos alientos y jadeos pegaban en sus caras y se encontraban entre sí.

 **Natsu** :…erza… voy... siento mi cuerpo raro, siento un calambre *empieza a embestir más rápido*

 **Erza** : no… importa… anda sigue… déjalo fluir… ¡HAYAKU!

 **Natsu** : erza….

 **Erza** : ¡así natsu!

Finalmente ambos se besaron nuevamente y natsu dio una última embestida con todas su ganas haciendo que erza rompiera el beso y lo abrazara fuertemente mientras se babeaba del placer y se arqueaba, por otro lado natsu enterró su cara en la almohada y después mordió a erza en su hombro.

 **Natsu** : ¡ME CORRRO! ¡ERZAAA!

 **Erza** : ¡KYAAAA!

Ambos llegaron al clímax final, el semen de natsu inundo el útero de erza y los jugos d erza se mesclaron también, ambos quedaron exhaustos, natsu retiro suavemente su pene y las sabanas de la cama se mancharon al expulsar erza todos los líquidos mesclados.

 **Erza** : semen de natsu… en mi interior, es tan… caliente y viscoso *sonríe excitada*

 **Natsu** : acabe dentro de erza… termine dentro de erza…

Ambos se miraron por un breve momento, la cara de ambos estaba roja y estaban empapados de sudor, sonrieron como tontos y después natsu le dio un beso en la mejía a erza.

 **UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES….**

 **COCINA**

Después de tan salvaje polvo, o más bien, después de una sesión ero-sexual hecha por los dioses del olimpo, erza y natsu estaban en la cocina, natsu estaba sentado en la mesa con su cara recostada en su mano observando a erza cocinar mientras tarareaba una pequeña melodía

*insertar tatarero del primer OP aquí*

Natsu estaba solo con su bóxer puesto, pero erza tenía una cola de caballo, los shorts de natsu y su chaleco puesto, estaba cocinando un par de huevos con tocino.

 **Natsu** : ¿ne erza, segura que no quieres que yo cocine? Después de todo no tienes que hacerlo, se supone que el sirviente soy yo.

 **Erza** : *apaga la estufa y se da media vuelta* tsk, tsk, tsk… no te preocupes natsu tu obedece y quédate ahí, yo me encargare del desayuno.

Respondió erza con una singular sonrisa en su cara y un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, ciertamente se le miraba feliz, a lo cual natsu no pudo replicar nada.

Natsu se levantó de la mesa y fue a la alacena para ver si encontraba algún bocadillo mientras erza servía los platos, encontró en ella un frasco con algo escrito ahí.

 **Natsu** : miel… ¿miel de canela? *alza una ceja*

 **Erza** : si, tráela, luego hare unos panqueques *sirviendo la mesa*

Natsu siguió revisando y encontró, polvo de hornear, crema batida, una botella con chocolate y más cosas que parecían ser para hornear un pastel.

 **Natsu** : déjame adivinar, es aquí guardas lo necesario para tus pasteles de fresa ¿verdad?

 **Erza** : ¿uh? Así es, pero ni se te ocurra llevártelos *le apunta con la espátula*

Pero natsu no tenía eso en mente, en vez de ello caminó lentamente a donde erza, la jalo del brazo bruscamente sorprendiéndola, la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso repentinamente sacándola de onda y atrapándola con la guardia baja.

 **Erza** : *se despega del beso mientras jadea* AH… HAY… natsu… pero, es desayuno.

 **Natsu** : el desayuno puede esperar.

Natsu la acerco hasta el pantry y la puso de espaldas contra este, le quito el chaleco y le mostro el contenedor de la miel de canela.

 **Erza** : ¿y eso? *mira con curiosidad*

 **Natsu** : *le saca la lengua* esto es solo para divertirnos, después de todo, quiero un postre antes del desayuno *le mete la mano por detrás y le toca el culo*

Erza sintió la mano de natsu en su trasero y toco la línea de su culo haciendo que erza se sobresaltara un poco, natsu la sentó sobre la mesa y empezó a derramar miel sobre sus bellos senos. Erza sintió el líquido meloso en toda su piel mientras todos los colores se le iban a la cara.

 **Natsu** : ¿lista para el segundo round?

 **Erza** : *pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello de natsu* no desperdicies nada _bad boy_.

 **Natsu** : ¡ittadakimaus!

 ** _La Apuesta_**

 ** _¿To Be Continue...?_**

 **Notas finales: ¡HOLY SHIT! NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESCRIBI ESTO… LES JURO QUE ESTO IBA A SER UN ONE SHOT DE 1000 PALABRAS PERO… RAYOS… ME PASE DE RIKO. ME ATREVO A DECIR QUE ES EL LEMON MAS LARGO QUE HAYA ESCRITO ANTES.**

 **LO LAMENTO PERO ERZA ES TAN GRRR Y NO ME PUDE CONTENER.**

 **¿SEGUNDA PARTE? NATSU AUN QUIERE ALGO MAS DE ERZA Y ELLA LO SABE 7U7**

 **ESO SERIA TODO POR EL MOMENTO MAGOS, NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CONSTRUCTIVOS AL SALIR Y PIDO PERDON SI A ALGUNOS NO LES GUSTO.**

 **¡LEGIOANARIO ETERNO FUERA!... ¡DE PIES, FIRMES AYE! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

La Apuesta

 **Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de Fairy Tail, todos los personajes son propiedad y de la autoría de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Advertencia: Clasificación M por obvias razones, contiene contenido sexual muy detallado y fuerte.**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: SEGUNDA PARTE Y FINAL DE LA HISTORIA ANTERIOR. LEMON HARD CLASIFICACIÓN M.**

Natsu derramo miel de canela sobre los senos hermosos de erza, ella podía sentir el meloso liquido en su ser, además del suave olor que este despedía. Natsu lamia sus labios con lujuria y al terminar puso el frasco con miel en el pantry.

 **Natsu** : listo… ahora vamos a ver a que sabe.

Natsu se inclinó sobre los pechos de erza y empezó a lamer la miel que tenía ella, erza al sentir la caliente lengua de natsu solo dio unos leves pujidos. Natsu paso su lengua desde el escote hacia arriba el cuello, embarrando con miel su trayecto, beso y mordisqueo un poco el cuello de erza y luego bajo de regreso a los senos de ella.

 **Erza** : uh… umm… ummm… natsu. *respira arduamente*

Natsu tomo con sus manos ambos pechos de erza y junto sus pezones rozados llenos de miel, procedió a succionar el dulce liquido en ellos y los mordisqueo a la vez, luego lamio la aureola de ambos pechos y los estrujo con sus manos.

 **Natsu** : hummf… saben… saben tan dulces… saben tan bien… erza *lamiendo arduamente*

 **Erza** : ufu… así… natsu… AH… AH

Natsu siguió su ataque sobre los atributos de erza y sin darse cuenta ya había acabado de lamer toda la miel del cuerpo de erza, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada y natsu se percató de ello al no sentir lo dulce de la canela.

Natsu se detuvo y miro a erza mientras se limpiaba sus labios.

 **Erza** : que… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿por-por qué te detienes?

 **Natsu** : aaww se acabó la miel, bueno creo que ahora probare algo distinto, dame un momento.

Natsu se separó un instante de erza y tomo el frasco con chocolate líquido que había visto con anterioridad, se acercó a erza y le dijo que se diera la vuelta.

Erza lo hizo tal como natsu le dijo, se puso de espaldas con su lindo trasero hacia afuera casi invitando a natsu.

 **Natsu** : fiuu *le da una nalgada* ah eso le llamo una linda vista.

 **Erza** : ufufuf gracias por el cumplido, pero ¿qué será lo que tramas ahora?

 **Natsu** : *le restriega su miembro en el trasero* ya lo veras, primero vamos a quitarte mis shorts.

Natsu se arrodillo y le bajo rápidamente el short a erza, ante él tenía ese tremendo culo hecho por diosas, se miraba suave y natsu noto un hilito de jugos saliendo de erza, natsu sonrió con picardía, tomo el chocolate y lo vertió sobre la espalda de erza.

Le vertió el chocolate desde sus hombros hasta su espalda baja, y después, dejo caer más en sus glúteos, el chocolate se metió entre su culo y erza lo sintió, solo dio un leve pujido al sentir el afrodisiaco.

 **Natsu** : listo, ahora sí que estas apetitosa.

 **Erza** : ciertamente hiciste un desastre, mejor límpialo *le dice con un tono sensual*

Natsu se puso tras erza y lamio su hombro, con sus manos restregaba el resto de chocolate, sobre su espalda, natsu le daba pequeños mordiscos a erza y chupetones con tal de limpiar el chocolate.

Cuando natsu embarro el chocolate en la espalda de erza, con ambas manos toco el trasero de erza y con sus dedos embarro más el chocolate hasta su ano y sus labios vaginales.

 **Erza** : AH… NATSU… NO-NO ME TOQUES AHÍ *se arquea*

 **Natsu** : ¿eeh? ¿Porque? *lame desde la espalda hasta el cuello*

 **Erza** : hya… yamero… natsu… me siento rara.

Natsu paso sus labios en toda la espalda de erza y se arrodillo suavemente mientras que con su lengua seguía el sabor del chocolate hasta llegar al culo de erza, con ambas manos apretó las nalgas de ella y las abrió, diviso su objetivo mientras un hilillo de saliva bajaba por la boca del dragonslayer.

 **Natsu** : pues ahora te vas a sentir mucho mejor.

Natsu se acercó y estiro un poco sus labios casi como si fuera a dar un pequeño beso, beso los labios vaginales de erza, luego estiro su lengua y siguió hasta el ano de erza, erza inmediatamente sintió un calambre en toda su espalda seguido por un relámpago de placer.

 **Erza** : ¡NO…NATZU! ... HAY… AHÍ NO….

Natsu ignoro lo que dijo y siguió su ataque sobre el ano de erza, con sus manos abrió más las nalgas de erza, limpiando lo que quedo de chocolate, natsu movía su lengua en círculos y daba uno que otro repentino lengüetazo cono si de una serpiente se tratara.

Erza no soporto el ataque de placer y se giró un poco y con su mano derecha aparto a natsu

 **Erza** : no… por favor… no siguas *jadeando*

 **Natsu** : ¿nani? Porque *gira su cabeza como gato a la derecha*

 **Erza** : es que… me da vergüenza… es un lugar… muy raro… ¡HYA!

Natsu la interrumpió metiendo un dedo en la vagina de erza lo metió profundamente mientras aun la observaba, la cara de erza su puso más roja y se arqueo un poco abajo.

 **Natsu** : ¿cómo decías?

 **Erza** : basta… natsu *gime en voz baja*

El próximo movimiento de natsu fue que con su otra mano, metió su dedo medio en el culo de erza, lo metió lentamente mientras natsu sentía como sus dedos eran apretados por erza.

 **Erza** : ha… ha…. No…

 **Natsu** : ¿no? Quieres decir ¿que no siga? *dobla sus dedos un poco*

 **Erza** : HAAAA… NO…no, no te detengas… natsu.

 **Natsu** : *sonríe maliciosamente* ok, solo limpiare lo poco que queda de chocolate

Natsu volvió a inclinarse sobre el culo de erza y pasaba su lengua en los labios exteriores y lamia el borde del culo de erza, estaba realizando un ataque triple sobre ella, inundándola de placer y al mismo tiempo limpio lo que quedaba de chocolate.

Sacos sus dedos y estos estaban empapados por los jugos de erza, y entre besos y mordiscos subió nuevamente recorriendo la espalda de erza hasta llegar a su cuello, inclinándose y quedando con su cara al lado de ella, ambos jadeando.

 **Natsu** : erza… quiero hacer algo más… *le susurra al oído*

 **Erza** : diablos… eres un vicioso natsu… *respiración entrecortada* ¿qué es ahora?

Natsu se bajó su bóxer, tanto faje con erza lo puso con su pene a todo lo que da, puso su pene en medio de las piernas de erza, y lo restregó suavemente.

 **Natsu** : erza… *le habla suavemente al oído* quiero hacerlo por detrás.

 **Erza** : *abre sus ojos por de par en par* pero… nunca lo eh intentado por ahí.

 **Natsu** : *restriega más su pene contra la intimidad de erza* vamos, este será el platillo final… seré cuidadoso.

 **Erza** : pero… *sonrojada*

 **Natsu** : *le muerde su oreja*

 **Erza** : ¡HIEE!…

Ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras natsu rozaba a erza ambos se miraron con lujuria y se besaron un instante y erza respondió la propuesta de natsu algo apenada, era muy raro ver a erza actuar así.

 **Erza** : uhum… está bien, pero ten cuidado.

 **Natsu** : escuche fuerte y claro *sonríe*

Natsu procedió y se puso tras erza, ella separo su trasero un poco con sus manos, natsu puso la punta de su pene y lentamente empezó a empujar. A natsu le resultaba difícil entrar pero no desistió, puso más peso y logro meter la cabeza de su pene.

Erza apretaba sus dientes con fuerza mientras daba unos pujidos al sentir la hombría de natsu dentro de ella, natsu siguió empujando más y más hasta meter la mitad de su verga.

 **Natsu** : con un demonio… erza, está caliente adentro… estas muy apretada… ugh

 **Erza** : n-natsu… estas entrando en mi… es tan gruesa *gimiendo*

Natsu se detuvo por un momento, tomo a erza por su cola de caballo con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda tomo la cintura de erza.

 **Natsu** : bien… ¡AQUÍ VOY! *embiste duramente*

 **Erza** : ¡IIGGGH! ¡HYAA! *le salen unas lagrimas*

Natsu introdujo totalmente toda su hombría dentro de erza de tal modo que erza de la impresión se paró de puntillas y natsu aprovecho para empujarla un poco más, el culo de erza apretaba la verga de natsu de tal punto que parecía que se la iba a arrancar. Erza no pudo evitar poner cara de ahegao por su parte natsu se babeaba del placer.

 **Natsu** : ugh… ha… ha quiero más… mas

Natsu empezó a embestir, retirando su miembro para soltar otra embestida, una y otra vez, aumentando moderadamente la velocidad. Mientras erza solo gemía de placer y algo de dolor.

 **Erza** : HAY…. AH… HYA… ASI… N-NATSU… KIMOCHII

 **Natsu** : erza, eres fenomenal… ME ENCANTAS… ERZAAA

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban completamente mojados por el sudor, erza se recostó en el pantry mientras natsu seguía con su acometida una y otra vez, natsu bramaba intensamente mientras el golpeteo de sus cuerpos sonaba en la cocina y eso encendía mucho a ambos jóvenes, las piernas de erza perdían levemente fuerza producto del excesivo placer.

 **Erza** : NO AGUANTO… NATSU ME… ME VOY A VOLVER LOCA… ¡ME VOY A VENIR! *respira arduamente mientas jadea*

 **Natsu** : ESPERA… SOLO UN POCO… *jadea intensamente* YO TAMBIEN… ESTOY A PUNTO…

Natsu puso aún más peso sobre erza rozando su pecho con la espalda de ella, con su mando derecha apretó los bien formados y jugosos pechos de erza mientras que con la izquierda se apoyó en el mueble para no perder estabilidad

Natsu estaba jadeando sobre el cuello de erza, su aliento caliente se sentía en su oreja y eso la erizaba.

 **Natsu** : ERZA… HA… HA… VOY A ACABAR

 **Erza** : ESO… HYAAA… ASI… HAZLO… TERMINA DENTRO… LLENAME CON TU CREMA DE AMOR NATSU *corazoncitos se pintan en sus ojos*

Al último momento natsu aumento la potencia y velocidad.

 **Erza** : NATSU… UGH… ME CORRO… ¡HYAAAAA!

 **Natsu** : ¡ERZAA! ¡ME CORROOO!

Natsu embistió finalmente sobre erza y soltó su potente carga de semen, esta fue más potente y lleno todo el culo de erza, por otro lado erza se corrió y mojo el suelo de la cocina con sus jugos.

Ambos pararon y quedaron totalmente exhaustos, y cansados.

 **Erza** : el semen de natsu… es tan caliente… me gusta~ 3 *sonríe presa del placer*

 **Natsu** : UFFF… gracias… gracias por la comida *retira su pene*

Natsu saco su pene ya suave pues la erección había cesado, erza cedió y callo en sus rodillas mientras expulsaba el semen de natsu por su culo y respiraba con dificultad. Natsu le ayudo después y la levanto del suelo. Y la abrazó quedando los dos de vista cara a cara.

 **Erza** : y… ¿te gusto el postre?

 **Natsu** : tehe… sí que… fue un manjarsh.

 ** _*Gurrrrggggg*_** … **_*sonido de estómago hambriento salvaje aparece_** *

Después te tremendo polvazo no era de extrañarse que ambos estuvieran hambrientos, después de todo el desayuno aún seguía servido. Natsu tomo un el tocino de su plato y caminó hacia erza.

 **Natsu** : di aaahh~

 **Erza** : *lo mira con gracia* okey, aaahhh~

Natsu puso el tocino en la boca de erza y ella lo comió rápidamente, después de todo estaba muy hambrienta, a natsu le hizo gracia y le ofreció otro trozo de tocino solo que esta vez.

 **Erza** : *cierra los ojos* aaaahh~

 **Natsu** : *chu* le da un beso.

 **Erza** : *se sonroja* ¡natsu!

Natsu le metió el tocino en la boca mientras se reía de ver como la pelirroja reaccionaba.

Así pues ambos continuaron comiendo, luego ambos tomaron una ducha, pero en el resto del día… bueno, el día era largo, la pasión mucha y digamos que la a puesta resulto una experiencia muuuy exitosa y beneficiosa para ambos.

 ** _La Apuesta_**

 ** _Fin._**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR: BUENO, YA ESTÁ LISTO, CON ESTO SE ACABA ESTE GRAN LEMON XD COMO LO PROMETÍ ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y FINAL, LES DIJE QUE NATSU AUN QUERÍA MÁS, DESPUÉS DE TODO ESE DRAGONSLAYER ES TODO UN LOQUILLO.**

 **Y A USTEDES… ¿LES GUSTO EL POSTRE? 7U7**

 **BUENO ESO SERÍA TODO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEW Y SU FAVORITISMO, CUANDO PUEDA LES TRAERÉ OTRO LEMON.**

 **LEGIONARIO ETERNO SE RETIRA….. DE PIES, FIRMES, ¡AYE! XD**


End file.
